Damaged Goods
by Loveedith
Summary: Edith/Bertie fluff. Because I needed it. And still do.
1. Bertie

Damaged goods - that was what Bertie's mother had called Edith.

He knew when he heard it, that he had to leave the room. Or else...

If Mother had called Edith that to her face - then he would have to break with her. With Mother, that is. He couldn't have his mother insulting the woman he loved.

He knew his mother loved him, in her own rather brusque way. And he didn't want to lose her - he was her only son and her only child, and she was the only close relative he had left. But if she had insulted Edith like that, he had to break up with her nevertheless.

...

Edith had already told him about his mother's reaction when she told her about Marigold. Edith had said that Mother had asked her if she thought she was really worthy of marrying Bertie. Edith herself hadn't ever thought she was that - not even when he was only an estate agent - so that was fair enough, he guessed.

Although he didn't agree with it at all, of course. He considered it a great honour that Edith had agreed to marry him.

...

Bertie wished his mother could love Edith. He had a feeling that she would do that, once they got to know each other.

But if Mother had called Edith damaged goods to her face - there was no hope...

It was such an insult, how could anyone call a human being something like that? Like she looked at Edith as some piece of merchandise that Bertie could buy in a store. Pick it up and exchange it for another one if he found any flaws.

It seemed to him that women were crueler to each other than men. But then he thought about the terrors of war he had recently lived through. This was nothing compared to that, of course.

And that was definitely caused by men.

...

Bertie wondered if his mother understood how much Edith meant to him. She wasn't just a woman, any woman, someone who could be a good wife to him and possibly give him children. Someone who could easily be exchanged by someone else.

Goods. Damaged goods.

...

Bertie loved Edith. It wasn't just the strong physical attraction between them, although that was what had started it. That was what had made him dare to ask her to join him during that shoot, the very first time he saw her. When he knew she was probably a Lady, and he was only the agent.

Of course that attraction was an important part of their love, by he wasn't blinded by either love or lust, whatever his mother might think.

Edith was so much more than a beautiful woman to Bertie. She was his friend and his soulmate. She was the one he longed to turn to when he had problems. She was the one he wanted to talk to when something good had happened to him. She was his first thought every morning and his last thought every night.

There was a seriousness about her, about the way she did things. She wasn't playing games with him, she meant what she said. Just as much as he meant what he said to her. He had given her his heart, because he knew he had to. He had given it to her and it was hers forever. No matter what happened he would never get it back.

They were so very comfortable together. He felt they had so much in common, he had felt that from the very start. They belonged together. They had the same sense of humour, they could both laugh and be serious together.

He could discuss everything with her - that was what had made him so upset that she hadn't told him about Marigold. Well - that had been sorted out now, he had understood that it wasn't such an easy secret to tell. There would be no secrets between them in the future, no secrets like that at least.

He loved Edith because she was the person she was. Body and soul.

...

To Bertie Edith was life.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!

...

I felt I needed some Edith-Bertie fluff. So I wrote this.


	2. Edith

Edith was happy.

It was the night after her engagement dinner. She was in her bed, but she wasn't able to sleep. Not being able to sleep was usually a discomfort, but not this night. Everything that had happened during the day and evening was running through her head, time and time again. All of it - at least most of it - made her happy.

Bertie loved her. He loved her just the way she was. He knew her secret and he still loved her.

Her parents loved her. For most people that could seem obvious, but it hadn't always been for her. She had their love and respect, in spite of Marigold. Or because of Marigold.

Perhaps she had always had their love, she just hadn't understood it. They hadn't been all that good at expressing it.

Bertie's mother respected her and welcomed her as a daughter-in-law. That was the greatest victory of them all. In due course Edith would perhaps - maybe - even be able to win the love of that stern woman.

Edith finally felt worthy of Bertie's love.

...

When morning came Edith had only been able to sleep a couple of hours. But she went down to breakfast with light and happy steps.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep that made Edith so sensitive. Maybe it was just obvious - there was something wrong with Bertie. He smiled when he saw her, a kind, loving smile. But there was something strange in his eyes, something almost invisible, but he couldn't hide it from her.

He was worried about something, she was certain of that.

...

After breakfast Edith asked Bertie to come with her for a last walk before she and her parents left for home.

When they were out of sight from the house they both stopped for a long and passionate kiss.

"What is the matter with you?" Edith said then. "Why are you not happy?"

"There is nothing", Bertie said, just a little bit too quickly. "I'm _perfectly_ happy."

Edith just looked at him. She wasn't going to let him get away with this he realised.

"It is my mother", he said reluctantly. "I... when you went to see her... yesterday morning... did she... did she call you anything bad?"

"Like damaged goods?" Edith said with a broad smile.

"She did!" Bertie exclaimed. "I knew it! I will have to break with her."

...

Edith looked at Bertie in silence for a long time before she spoke.

"I wonder if you understand how remarkable your mother is", she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Bertie wondered.

"Well, as you have said, what could be more suitable than the Marquess of Hexham marrying the daughter of the Earl of Grantham."

"Yes, go on!"

"But the Marquess of Hexham marrying the daughter of the Earl of Grantham who is also the mother of an illegitimate child whom she refuses to give up - that is something entirely different. Very much an impossible thing for him to do."

Bertie looked at Edith, not knowing what to say to convince her that in his opinion it wasn't only possible but quite wonderful.

"And an impossible thing for his mother to accept", she added then.

Bertie was quiet for a short time, thinking it all over.

"She shouldn't call you that to your face, no matter what", he muttered then.

"She didn't. In fact, your mother was perfectly polite to me, even though she must have been very shocked. I think I have already told you every word she said to me yesterday morning."

...

Bertie wondered if he ought to tell Edith exactly what it was his mother had said to him. But he didn't want to take those words in his mouth. In the end it turned out that it wasn't necessary anyhow. Edith had already guessed.

"It doesn't matter what she has said to you about me", Edith said. "She was in a shock, and I can understand it. And I'd rather not hear any details."

"Fair enough. But how could you guess it if she didn't say it?" Bertie wondered.

"Your mother didn't say that, _my_ mother did. Not to me, but to... someone else. A long time ago..."

"Ah!" Bertie said.

"Do you know how afraid I was to tell my own parents about Marigold?" Edith said then. "I have already told you it took years, and they had to guess it themselves. I regret it now, things would have been easier for everyone, especially for Marigold, if I had only told my mother at once that I was pregnant."

"Ah!" Bertie said again.

"Marigold is their granddaughter, they are bound to love her. Still I was afraid to tell them about her", Edith added. "But Marigold is nothing to your mother. Just an extra burden to her son, a potential scandal. Still, it took her less than a day to accept it all. She is truly remarkable. And I definitely don't want you to break with her. I'm happy that I told her, and I'm happy that you have a mother like her."

...

"So, don't worry, my darling, whatever she said to you", Edith said. "I'll win her over, you'll see. In fact, I think I already have."

Bertie could see she really meant that, and it made him truly happy.

So they kissed again. A very long, very happy kiss.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Thank you for the nice comments to last chapter! Please leave a review!

...

The thing about the expression d _amaged goods_ that I truly resent is the use of the word _goods_ for a human being.

(Cora told Mary she was _damaged goods_ after Pamuk, and Edith overheard at least part of that conversation.)


End file.
